


Descent of the Archangel

by RabidFangirl03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 Coda, Angelic Possession, Gabriel isn't dead, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Reluctant Gabriel, just something I wrote at 12 PM after the season finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidFangirl03/pseuds/RabidFangirl03
Summary: Sam has a nightmare after the events of 13x23 and it magically disappears. Well, Angelically. But he doesn't know that. Not yet at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that just happened. Michael!Dean killing Lucifer and breaking his deal. Shocker. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice the inherent lack of Gabriel in this episode (because he's not fucking dead, I don't care what the writers say). So, I wrote this to cope. Anything unitalicized in an area of italics is an Angel speaking Enochian.
> 
> Title is from Kamelot's Descent of the Archangel

Sam wasn’t sure what to think. It felt like a dream—a nightmare, actually. From years ago when the first Apocalypse was nigh.

_“Are you gonna do something stupid?”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Like_ Michael _stupid.”_

They’d almost lost him once, and now . . .

Sam closes his eyes, clenching his jaw. And now there wasn’t anything to do to save him. Cas had shut down, locking himself in his room. Jack was human now, or at least pretty close to it. The only relatively good thing was that Lucifer is dead.

Sam wasn’t sure if it was worth it in the end. Because now, they had to deal with an Archangel who wanted to end the world. Again.

He sighs. Why couldn’t they just get a break. Just once. He looks at the ceiling, glaring at a God that wasn’t there.

“Why’s it always gotta be us?” he asks quietly. “Why can’t it just . . . stop? Stop trying to end, stop making us clean up it’s messes.” Sam closes his eyes, tears falling. “Why . . .”

He pauses. Complaining wouldn’t get him anywhere. Trying to contact something that wasn’t listening just created a false hope. Well, not hope. False belief. That things might actually get better.

Sighing, Sam lies down on his bed. Perhaps it would be easier to deal with all this in the morning. After he’d had time to sort through his thoughts. Deciding this seemed like the best option, he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

-

 _It was dark. Well, most of the time. Pitch dark. So dark, Nyx herself seemed to inhabit the area. But there was also light. A cold, harsh, blinding light. It brought pain. Actually,_ they _did. There were two. At first, he’d thought they were one. They looked so similar. But one was more cruel. Most of the time, at least._

_Sam lets out a whimper when he sees it approaching. It was too far to tell which one by face alone, but this was the brighter one. The more ruthless one._

“Hey there, Sammy. How’s it goin’?”

_Sam tries to look away, succeeding only marginally._

_The being pouts._ “Aw, come on. I thought we were finally getting somewhere.”

_Sam doesn’t say anything. This felt wrong somehow. More wrong than usual. There was something . . ._

“You gonna answer me? I’m not a very patient guy.”

_A thought lances through Sam’s mind. One so good, it seemed untrue._

_“You’re dead,” he says. “This . . . this isn’t real.”_

_The being smiles wickedly._ “And what makes you so sure of that?”

_Doubt clouds his mind. Was it right? No, it wasn’t. It hadn’t done anything but lie and deceive._

_“Because . . . this doesn’t feel right.”_

_An amused light takes hold in it’s eyes._ “Oh, it never feels right. Pain . . . I guess it’s just not supposed to,” _the being muses, bringing out it’s Blade of Light. The one that burned with each touch._

_“No,” Sam grits out. “No, this isn’t real.” He felt the strong urge to press something against his left palm. Which was weird, considering he didn’t have palms._

“Well, it’ll still feel like it,” _the being says, grinning cruelly as it drags the blade against Sam. Not pressing particularly hard, just creating a constant burning sensation._

_“Stop it.”_

“How about no,” _it says, not stopping._ “How about I rip into you, take you apart and put you together again. Over and over. Because it’s your fault,” _the being says bitterly, increasing the pressure of its blade._ “Your fault I’m back in this cage.”

_Sam lets out a shout and white light fills his vision. This one felt different, though. Nothing like the clinical harshness of Lucifer’s, or the strict unwavering of Michael’s. It was like . . . nothing he’d ever felt in a long time._

-

Sam wakes with a start, eyes open wide. He takes in a breath, closing his eyes and swallowing. Lucifer was dead. That Michael was still in the Cage. He was safe.

The alarm clock on his nightstand read 2:32 AM. It was much too early for this. Sighing and running a hand over his face, Sam decides to get up. Better than reliving the torment of the Cage.

-

His nightmares didn’t return the next night. Which was weird, considering he pretty much had them every night. It made Sam suspicious, but he didn’t question it. Better he just be grateful for what he could have.

-

The thing is, it continued. Blissful nights of no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. This never happened. There was always something or another that wormed its way through his mind. No matter what he did. Sam was half tempted to let it keep happening, but he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do, but he’d figure out what was going on.

-

_The second he opened his eyes, Sam knew he was dreaming. While he wasn’t too good at telling nightmares from reality, there was always something about regular dreaming that caught on his radar._

_He was in a familiar looking hotel room, which was weird considering he’d never stayed in a nice hotel room. There wasn’t anything around him, but it was the first time in a week he was having an actual dream. Sadly, It was rather boring._

_A bright light suddenly enters the room and fills Sam with dread. He couldn’t be going back . . . could he?_

_But this light felt different. More lively, somehow._

“Hello, Sam,” _it says._

_He wasn’t sure what to think about it, but it wasn’t Lucifer or Michael, so he was fine with that. “Cas?” he asks, on a hunch._

_The being chuckles._ “Nope. Nice guess, though. Try again.”

_Sam wracked his brain for another Angel that didn’t want them dead. He could only think of one other, but he was . . ._

_“Gabriel?” Sam asks in disbelief._

_The light does something that looks vaguely like a bow._ “The one and only. Glad you got it, kiddo.”

_“That’s impossible. You’re . . .”_

“Dead? Yeah, not so much. Just before Mikey stabbed me with that blade, I fled my vessel. Just barely managed to get myself through that rift.”

_“But . . . why didn’t you tell us sooner? You could’ve helped us.”_

_It flinches._ “Yeah . . . let’s just say I had to take some time re-orienting myself before I could do _anything_ , much less reach out to one of you.”

_“Well . . . why me?”_

“Your nightmare. I was actually heading to Cassy’s room when I heard you whimpering. I took a peek in your mind and saw . . . Anyways, I couldn’t just leave you to it. So, I brought you out.”

_“Why are you just appearing now?”_

“You wanted to know why you weren’t dreaming.”

_“So you just decided to show yourself now? I’m sure Cas would’ve liked to know you were back.”_

“He does.”

_Sam pauses. “You told him?”_

“Of course.”

_“Then why haven’t you manifested—helped us find Dean?”_

_Gabriel shifts uncomfortably._ “I, uh . . . don’t have a form to manifest in. My vessel’s back in Apocalypse world.”

_Sam narrows his eyes._

“Relax, I don’t want your meat suit. If I could, I’d help you guys. But, I can’t.”

_“Can’t you just . . . find a new vessel?”_

_Gabriel does something that might’ve been an attempt to raise an eyebrow._ “You think Archangel vessels just grow on trees? Nu-uh. Plus, I’d rather not uproot the life of some poor sap like that.”

_“Well . . . what can you do?”_

“Stop your nightmares. It’s the least I can do considering what you did for me.”

_It was odd, hearing something that almost sounded like kindness from Gabriel. Not really in a bad way, just an unexpected one. “What if . . . what if we could find you a vessel. A willing one.”_

“Good luck with that.”

_“Just humor me.”_

_Gabriel pauses considerably._ “Well . . . I suppose that’d be alright.”

_Sam nods. “Use me.”_

_Gabriel starts, blinking in surprise._ “Uh . . . c-come again?”

_“Use me.”_

_Gabriel chuckles almost uncomfortably._ “Sam, I can’t ask you to do that.”

_“That’s why I’m asking. Will you use me as your vessel?”_

“No.”

_“Why not?”_

“You don’t want it. Not really.”

_“But I do. If you can help us get Dean back, then I’m all for it. Just so long as you don’t get full control.”_

“So we’d basically just cohabitate the same meat suit?”

_Sam shrugs, feeling uncomfortable about the wording. “Yeah.”_

_Gabriel looks away, an almost pained expression on his face._ “Do you really want this?”

_“Yes.”_

“Do you trust me?”

_“Yes.”_

“Do you consent to being my vessel?”

_Sam pauses for a few seconds. “Yes.”_

_The light expands until it takes up the whole room. A light so similar to Michael and Lucifer’s, but different all the same. It floods through him, but not like a crashing wave as Lucifer had. More like the rising tide._

“Well, Sam,” a voice says, almost echoing through him. “Let’s save your brother.”

And for once, the thought of giving up control wasn’t as scary as it had always been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't planning on continuing this, but after some of you said to continue it, inspiration struck and this happened.
> 
> 'Italics in single quotes' = Sam talking to Gabriel in his head
> 
> "Italics in regular quotes" = Gabriel talking to Sam in his head

It was different, Sam decided. Different from Lucifer and Gadreel. With Lucifer, he hadn’t had any control. He watched as everything happened. With Gadreel, he hadn’t known what was going on. But, he’d at least had control until Gadreel locked him away. Two opposite sides of the coin.

Gabriel, however, wasn’t like them. Sam didn’t feel any particular difference in anything. The wings were new, and Gabriel had found Sam’s expression hilarious when he’d noticed the six appendages sprouting from his back.

As for the Grace, it was . . . nice. Almost comforting. Not as bad as Lucifer and Gadreel’s. Sam could feel the power coursing through him. Just about anything he wanted at his fingertips.

_“If you think that’s nice, just wait ‘til I’m back at full power.”_

Sam blinks, bringing himself out of his thoughts. Now that he considered it, he didn’t feel the same level of power as Lucifer.

“Well, it’s still pretty impressive,” Sam says.

_“I will concede to that. You ready?”_

“I think so. How do you think Cas’ll react?”

_“Not sure. Guess we’ll have to see.”_

Sam nods. “Yeah.” He takes in a deep breath and walks out of his room, to the library.

Castiel glances up at them and nods before going back to the book in front of him. Sam freezes.

_“Sam?”_

_‘Are . . . are those his . . .’_

_“Yeah.”_

While most things didn’t usually surprise him, there were some exceptions. Say, for example, two sets of wings folded up against Castiel’s back. He’d seen the Angel’s wings before, but now he was trying to adjust himself to the fact that he’d be able to see them _all the time_.

Castiel looks back at Sam. “Why are you . . .” he stops, eyes going wide as he glances behind Sam’s shoulders. “No,” he says, standing and backing away, his wings flaring slightly. “He—he wouldn’t.”

Gabriel takes over and grins. “Hey Cassy. Ya miss me?”

“Gabriel, what have you done?” Castiel asks, horrified.

“Aw, don’t worry about it. He agreed.”

Castiel shakes his head. “Why?”

Gabriel shrugs. “I needed a vessel. And sharing with other Angels isn’t really my thing, so I took Sam up on his offer.”

Castiel furrows his eyebrows and shifts his wings. “Offer?”

“We had a nice little chat last night. He asked, I agreed.”

“Is he still . . .”

Gabriel recedes and Sam surfaces. “Yeah, Cas. I’m right here.”

Castiel blinks. “What . . .”

Sam gives him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, it’s a little weird.”

Castiel takes in a deep breath. “Why?”

“He needed a vessel. This way, he can help us.”

Castiel gets a pained look on his face. “Sam . . . my brother, his motives are not always . . . good. I recommend caution.”

Gabriel pouts. “Words hurt, Castiel.”

Castiel glares. “Be careful, Sam. That’s all I ask.”

Sam nods. “I will, Cas. Where are we on finding De—Michael?”

Castiel sighs, sitting back down in his seat and folding his wings in. “Not any closer. Charlie and Rowena are still working their way back, but they should be here later today. He hasn’t done anything traceable so far, and I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.”

“Well, that means he’s not killing people yet, so let’s count it as a good thing,” Sam says, sitting across from Castiel. “Anyone up yet?”

“No. It’s too early.”

Sam glances at the clock and blinks in surprise. It was 4:00.

_“Yeah. Sleep’s a thing of the past, Sammy-boy.”_

Sam sighs. “So this is what you do while we’re asleep?”

Castiel shrugs. “Varies from night to night.”

Sam nods. “Does it ever get boring?”

Castiel looks away. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “Gabriel stayed with me, while he was here. After he didn’t come back . . .”

Gabriel gives him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry Cassy. I would’ve gone to you sooner, but you know how it is.”

Castiel nods. “I do. Can you really help us find Michael?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Probably. I’ll do what I can, but I won’t guarantee anything.”

“That’s alright. It’ll probably be Charlie and Rowena who do anyways. But, we will need your help in fighting him.”

Sam and Gabriel shift uncomfortably in their seat.

Castiel raises his hands. “I understand your reservations, but there’s no other way.”

“What about Jack? Is there any way for him to get his Grace back?” Sam asks.

Castiel gets an uncomfortable look on his face. “Well . . . there might. If Lucifer left a little after he stole it, it would replace itself. I haven’t checked yet.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asks. “Is it dangerous?”

“Not really. I would have to look at his soul and see if there was anything left.”

Sam winces. “Yeah. Not really an experience I’d recommend.”

Castiel nods. “That’s one reason. The other is I’m afraid of the answer.”

“Understandable.” Sam pauses. “Could I—well, Gabriel do it?”

Castiel pauses considerably.

“Of course I could,” Gabriel says, affronted. “I can’t guarantee it would be better than Cassy, but I could try.”

“Maybe later,” Sam says. “We’ll have to ask him about it.”

Castiel nods. “He’s asleep right now.”

Sam sighs. “How long ‘til he’s up?”

Castiel shrugs. “Two, three hours. Depends.”

_“Well Sammy, guess you get a front row seat on what it’s like to never sleep.”_

Sam lets out a noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a whimper. “I’m beginning to have a greater respect for you immortal beings.”

“I should hope so,” Castiel mutters.

Sam sighs and picks off a book from a nearby shelf. He was pretty sure he’d already read it, but there wasn’t really anything else to do.

**. . .**

“Morning everyone,” Mary says, yawning and walking into the library.

“Hey there, Mary,” Gabriel says cheerfully.

_‘Gabe!’ Sam exclaims._

_“Shh, I got this,” Gabriel replies._

She gives him an odd look. “Uh, hi. Castiel,” she says, nodding to the Angel. “You want anything to eat, Sam?”

“No, we’re good,” Gabriel says.

She nods. “Okay.”

Castiel glances at Gabriel after she leaves. “We’re gonna have to tell her.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam says.

“I don’t think she’ll take it well.”

“Me neither. She still deserves to know.”

_‘And you don’t talk to her,’ Sam says vehemently._

_“Why not?”_

_‘You’re weird.’_

_“Why sasquatch, you wound me.”_

_‘Good.’_

Castiel gives them an odd look. “I see you two are getting along.”

“Well enough,” Sam mutters.

“So, either of you find anything?” Mary asks, walking back into the room, a bagel in her hands.

“Nothing,” Castiel says. He glances at Sam. “But, we have someone else to help us.”

“Who?”

“Me,” Gabriel says, smiling brightly.

Mary’s eyes widen. She glances at Castiel, who hangs his head.

“Mary,” he says reluctantly, “meet my brother, the Archangel Gabriel.”

She blinks. “Uh Cas, are you alright? That’s Sam.”

“Nope,” Gabriel says. “Not Sam.”

Her eyes widen. “What did you do to my son?” she asks, obviously upset.

“Nothing, mom,” Sam says quickly. “He didn’t do anything to me.”

She blinks and glances at Castiel. “Are you two pranking me?”

“No,” Castiel says, sighing. “They’re . . . sharing his vessel.”

“Sharing—what do you mean ‘sharing’?” she asks vehemently.

“It means both of us are in control,” Gabriel says. “Sam has access to my powers, and I get to speak and act through him when he’s not.”

Mary takes in a deep breath and runs a hand over her face. “Y’know what, it’s too early for this. I’m gonna get some coffee. Any of you want some?”

“Yes,” Sam says.

She gives them an odd look and walks away, shaking her head.

“That went better than I was expecting,” Gabriel says.

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You’re still gonna have to tell everyone else.”

Sam sighs. “Do we have to?”

“Yes. Have fun with that.”

Gabriel groans. “You’re mean, Cassy.”

“I am aware.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. I'll post another chapter . . . sometime in the future. I won't promise anything, but summer's almost here so I'll have a lot of time on my hands. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been seven days and this is just about all I managed to write. Hopefully I'll have a longer chapter for the next update, but I make no promises.
> 
> 'Italics in single quotes' = Sam talking to Gabriel in his head
> 
> "Italics in regular quotes" = Gabriel talking to Sam in his head

Mary came back about ten minutes later and sat down across from Sam and Castiel. She gives Sam his coffee and starts drinking her own, pointedly not looking across the table.

Jack walks out a few minutes later and says hi, giving Sam an odd look before walking to the kitchen.

Eventually, Mary lets out a sigh and looks at Sam. “Okay. Now is when you tell me why _both_ my sons are possessed by Archangels.”

Sam and Castiel flinch.

“Well . . .” Sam starts. “Gabe’s been helping keep my nightmares away. Last night we had a talk. He mentioned that he didn’t have a vessel, which is why he hadn’t shown up yet, and I asked if he’d use me.”

“Wait, _you_ asked _him_? Why?”

Sam shrugs. “He can help us.”

She nods. “How?”

Sam pauses. “Uh . . .”

“I’m an Archangel,” Gabriel says, picking up where Sam left off.

Mary blinks, eyes growing wide.

“I’m also the only one who can kill Michael.”

_‘Ahem!’_ Sam says loudly.

Gabriel winces. “After we exorcise him from Dean, of course,” he says quickly. “Jeez, Sam, I was getting’ there.”

Mary gives them an odd look. “What about after we take care of Michael?”

Gabriel glances away. “Well . . . stay here, maybe.”

Mary narrows her eyes. “Here as in the Bunker, or here as in Sam?”

“Both.”

“Absolutely not!” she exclaims indignantly. “Let me talk to Sam.”

He nods and draws back. Sam gives Mary an apprehensive look.

“Sam, did you know about this?”

Sam shrugs. “He didn’t say anything.”

“Please tell me you aren’t considering it.”

Sam looks away. “Well . . . would it really be so bad?”

Mary gapes at him. “Of course it would! I’ve already lost Dean to Michael, and after we get him back I’m not gonna lose you too.”

“It’s not like he’s planning on taking full possession of me and leaving.” Sam pauses.

_‘You’re not, are you?’_

_“Of course not! I keep my promises, unlike a certain alternate world version of my brother.”_

_‘Technically, you didn’t promise me anything.’_

_“Well, I still wouldn’t do anything like that without your permission.”_

_‘Thanks.’_

_“ ‘Welcome.”_

Sam glances at Mary, who was giving him an odd look. “He’s not gonna do that,” he hastily reassures her.

“I still don’t like it. After we beat Michael, he goes.”

“Where?”

“Wherever he wants. But he’s not staying in you.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Fiiine,” he groans. “I’ll leave once this is all over.”

She blinks. “Uh, thanks.”

Gabriel gives her a bored look. “My pleasure. D’ya know when Rowena and Charlie are gettin’ back.”

“An hour or so.”

“Great.” He glances at the map room. “Hey there, Jackie. How’s it goin’?”

Jack slowly walks into the library and gives him an odd look. “You’re not Sam,” he says carefully.

“Yep.”

Jack glances at Castiel and Mary.

“Jack, it’s alright,” Sam says quickly.

Jack blinks. “Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“What was that?”

“Gabriel.”

“He’s dead.”

“I most certainly am not,” Gabriel says indignantly.

Jack gives him an odd look.

Castiel sighs and closes his book. “Jack, Gabriel is not dead. He fled his vessel before Michael stabbed him. Since he doesn’t have a new one, Sam volunteered. He’s going to help us get Dean back.”

Jack nods, realization dawning on his face. “Got it. Are Rowena and Charlie going to be here soon?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mary says. “You’re taking this pretty well.”

Jack shrugs. “Sam seems alright, and if Gabriel’s gonna help us, why should I be upset?”

Mary opens her mouth to say something, but stops. “Never mind,” she mutters.

-

“We’re back, bitches!” Charlie exclaims after dramatically opening the Bunker door. Rowena follows at a more sedate pace.

“Hey Charlie,” Mary says, walking into the map room. “Glad to have you back.”

“Glad to be back. You guys said something about needing an Angel tracked down?”

“Uh, yeah. His name’s Michael.”

“Isn’t he in the Cage?” Rowena asks.

“No. Well, this world’s Michael is. We’re looking for Apocalypse World Michael.”

“That’ll make finding him a wee bit more difficult, but I’ll manage. Assuming, of course, I have access to the things in this lovely Bunker.”

Mary sighs. “Sam can show you where we keep everything.”

“Excellent,” Rowena says, walking to the library. She stops when she sees Sam, eyes settling on the wings sprouting from his back.

“Gabriel?” she asks incredulously.

Sam looks up at her. “Uh, kind of.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Cohabitating the same vessel, I see. I bet there’s quite a story behind that.”

Sam shrugs. “Not really. I asked, he agreed.”

She furrows her eyebrows. “Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Not in this case. What do you need?”

“I need to find a tracking spell for an Archangel.”

“Well, if we had some of his Grace, I know of a spell. Other than that, we’ll have to go looking.”

She nods. “Where do you keep your spell books?”

Sam glances around. “They’re kinda everywhere. But there’s a spot over there—” he points to a bookshelf behind him, “—that I put all the ones I’ve come across.”

“Thank you, Samuel,” she says, walking over there.

“No problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“Sam, can I ask you a question?”_

Sam pauses from his reading, a little surprised by Gabriel’s interruption. He glances at the book he was reading, which was about theories the Men of Letters had about Archangels and Angels in general.

_‘Um, sure.’_

_“Why did you agree to this?”_

Sam pauses. _‘Agree to what?’_

 _“This,”_ Gabriel says, gesturing vaguely at their body.

_‘Oh. Um . . . I’m not sure.’_

There’s a long silence, which Sam takes as the end of the conversation, so he goes back to his book.

 _“It’s just,”_ Gabriel starts again, _“I don’t get it.”_

Sam pauses from his reading again. _‘Why not?’_

 _“Well . . .”_ Gabriel trails off, almost uncomfortably. _“Cassy caught me up on things around here, and after Luci and Gadreel, I’d’ve expected a more . . . unwelcoming approach to Angelic possession.”_

Sam flinches. He takes in a deep breath. _‘I can’t really explain it. I guess . . . I trust you.’_ Feeling the practically palpable smugness emanating from Gabriel, he quickly adds, _‘Not much, granted. But, Cas trusts you. And right now, that’s enough for me.’_

There’s a pause. _“I guess that makes sense.”_

_‘You’re also not like them. You let me have control, you didn’t ask, and when I did, you were hesitant. You’re just . . . different.’_

There’s an almost stunned silence. Eventually, Gabriel says, _“Oh. That . . . I can understand that.”_

_‘Thanks.’_

_“No problem-o.”_

-

Mary walks in a few minutes later, taking note of Charlie and Rowena hunched over a computer and spell book respectively. She sits down next to Sam and says, “They’re really workin’ at it, aren’t they.”

Sam glances up at them and nods. “They’re trying to see who can find him first. Gabe’s betting on Rowena, but I’m putting my money on Charlie.”

Mary blinks. “Wouldn’t it go faster if they worked together?”

Sam shrugs. “Rowena works better alone, and Charlie’s really taken to computer stuff. Plus, neither of them are really good at what the other knows.”

Mary pauses considerably. “That makes sense. I think I’ll trust Rowena and her magic to find him before Charlie and that machine.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him,” Gabriel says exasperatedly. “I mean, I know your human technology has gotten really advanced, but nothing’s better than a good locator spell.”

Mary gives him an odd look. “Uh-huh,” she says slowly.

Sam attempts to glare at Gabriel, but ended up only giving his mean look to the ceiling. “Yeah, nice to see your faith in humans hasn’t gotten any better.”

Gabriel makes an affronted noise. “My faith in you little creatures has not changed in a long, long time. And it was never bad from the start. I just trust the old ways better.”

Sam gets a skeptical look on his face. “Yeah, because running about as the Trickster, punishing people showed the utmost of respect.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to say something, but pauses. “It’s not my fault some of you aren’t good people.”

Sam pauses. “Well . . .”

“Ha! Got you there.”

Sam mutters something under his breath.

Gabriel lets out a mock horrified gasp. “Sam, how could you say such things.”

During their little spat, Mary watched them with a look of utter bewilderment. To the untrained (i.e. human) eye, it seemed as if Sam was talking to himself. Neither he or Gabriel noticed her confusion, so the poor dear was left to suffer in silence.

“Stop it,” she says eventually, unable to take it anymore.”

They pause in their fighting and look at her. “What?” Gabriel asks.

Mary takes in a breath to say something, but pauses. She lets it out and shakes her head. “If you two are going to fight, could you please do it in your head. I’ve got a headache trying to follow it, and it’s really distracting.”

“Yeah,” Charlie says. “I can’t think when you’re talkin’ to yourself like some crazy person.”

Sam flushes with embarrassment and nods his head sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. We’re sorry about that.” He gives a sharp look to the ceiling. “Aren’t we?”

Gabriel lets out a loud sigh. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Mary shakes her head and gets up to walk to the kitchen.

-

Jack and Castiel walk in an hour later, the Angel glancing at Sam.

_“Meet us in the med-bay, but wait a few minutes so they’re not suspicious.”_

Sam jumps in his seat when he hears a voice that most certainly wasn’t Gabriel in his head. Mary and Charlie give him an odd look, but he shakes his head, figuring it was Castiel using Angel Radio.

Castiel and Jack walk out of the library.

 _‘What do they want?’_ Sam asks Gabriel.

_“Probably to see if Jack still has any Grace.”_

_‘Oh. That makes sense.’_ He pauses. _‘So, can I hear stuff on Angel Radio now, or was Cas using telepathy or something?’_

There’s a silence. _“Well, it’s a bit more complicated than that, but basically.”_

_‘Cool. How come I don’t hear more things?’_

_“Dunno. Everyone’s been pretty quiet, and I usually block it out anyway ‘cause it can get annoying. Cassy was just tapping into my private prayer line.”_

Sam pauses. _‘Uh . . . okay?’_ he says uncertainly.

_“I can explain the intricacies later if you want, but right now we should get to the med-bay.”_

Sam nods and closes his book before getting up and walking out of the library.

-

When he gets there, he sees Jack sitting on a chair in the middle of the room with Castiel beside him. Sam nods at them awkwardly. “So, uh . . . how’s this gonna go?”

Castiel glances at Jack. “Well, one of us searches his soul to see if there’s any Grace left.”

Sam nods. “How does that work anyways?”

Castiel pauses. “I . . . don’t actually know. Every Nephil we came across, we had to kill. The best I can understand it is that their soul and Grace are entwined, which gives them an extra power boost that makes them more powerful than whatever rank Angel created them.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” He faces Jack. “Which of us would you prefer did it?”

He glances between the two of them. “You,” he says eventually.

Castiel nods and moves to stand in front of him. “I’m not going to lie, this will hurt. I wish there was another way, but there isn’t.”

Jack nods. “I know.”

Sam hands him his belt. “Bite down on this.”

Jack takes it and places it between his teeth.

Castiel puts one hand on Jack’s shoulder and carefully reaches his hand into his chest.

Jack closes his eyes and screams.

Gabriel quickly puts up sound-proofing, so no one would come and investigate.

After a few seconds, Castiel removes his hand and steps back.

Jack lets out a breath and hangs his head, panting.

“Are you okay?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Jack says in a strained voice. He looks at Castiel, an inquiring look on his face.

“There is still some Grace left, but not much,” Castiel says gently.

Jack nods. “Will it . . . will I get it back?” he asks carefully.

Castiel and Gabriel shift uncomfortably.

“Well . . .” Gabriel starts. “We don’t know. This is a very unique situation, so all we can do is hope your Grace works like an Angel’s.”

Jack nods. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Castiel says. “I hope you get it back.”

Gabriel brightens. “Y’know, this might actually be a good thing.”

They all give him an odd look and he clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, not that you lost your Grace. That’s not good. I mean if it comes back.”

Castiel nods slowly. “Yes, I thought that was understood,” he says carefully.

“Oh, no, I got that. I mean this gives us an opportunity to help him learn how to use his powers.”

Jack gives him a confused look. “I already know how to.”

Gabriel gives him a skeptical look. “Really? Are you _sure_ about that?”

“Yes.”

Gabriel laughs. “Oh Dad, that’s funny. Hilarious.”

Jack and Castiel give him an odd look, and Sam says, _‘Mind explaining what’s so funny about this?’_

Gabriel stops, trying to fight the smile on his face. “What I mean is that you were nowhere near using all of your potential. Honestly, you could probably do almost anything you wanted. Don’t get me wrong, from what I understand, you were doing pretty good, but you could do _so_ much better. Like, you’re more powerful than _me_. Honestly, besides Dad and Auntie Amara, you’re _the most_ powerful being in this world.”

Jack blinks. “Oh.”

“Yep. So, when your power starts to trickle back, I’m gonna help you learn how to use it.” He gets a pleased smile on his face. “After all, I’m the one who watched over the fledglings in Heaven. It’s only fitting.”

Castiel gives him a skeptical look. “I seem to remember your methods being very questionable, brother.”

Gabriel waves a hand. “That was one time, Cassy.”

Castiel gives him a look.

“Okay, it was more than that, but you turned out fine.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and Gabriel gives him an incredulous look.

Sam clears his throat. “Anyway,” he says, looking at Jack. “What they’re trying to say is they’ll help you.”

Jack nods, giving Gabriel a wary look. “I understand, but what are these ‘questionable methods’?”

Castiel opens his mouth to say something, but Gabriel cuts him off saying, “I’m sure Cassy can tell you all about it later.”

Castiel glares at Gabriel. “I’d love to, brother,” he says, sweetly.

Gabriel gives him an uneasy look and clears his throat. “I’m, uh . . . gonna go see how Charlie and Rowena’re doin’,” he says quickly before slowly edging out of the room.

Castiel smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He turns to Jack, a look of smug enjoyment on his face. “Well, it all started when . . .”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really feel good about this chapter, but my beta says it's good so, *shrug*. If you like it, comment, leave kudos, whatever.

_“Kaleidoscope!”_

Sam starts in his seat, confused. It was about midnight, and he was still trying to reconcile the fact of being awake for all twenty-four hours of the day. _‘Um . . . what?’_ he asks carefully.

There’s a pause. _“Sorry,”_ Gabriel says sheepishly. _“I was just looking for this word, and it was really eating at me. I actually had to ask Cassy about it, and he just got back to me.”_

Sam nods. _‘When’d you ask him?’_

_“A few minutes ago, over Angel Radio.”_

Sam nods again. _‘Why were you looking for that word?’_

Silence.

Sam shifts in his seat, uncomfortable. _‘Um, Gabe? You still there.’_

_“Yeah, sorry.”_

_‘You gonna answer my question.’_

_“Uh . . . oh would you look at that, Ketch is doing the macarena!”_ Gabriel exclaims, pointing to the map room.

Sam glances over and sees nothing. _‘Unless you’re planning on leaving, you won’t escape the question. You’ve actually got me more curious now.’_

_“Drat! Okay, I was trying to find a word to describe your eyes.”_

Sam pauses. _‘Oh.’_

_“I mean, it’s technically incorrect, but it was the first thing that I thought of when I noticed it.”_

_‘I thought you had to ask Cas?’_

_“I did, but it’s the definition that sprang to mind.”_

_‘Oh. Can I ask why you were thinking about this?’_

_“Uh . . . well, I noticed they changed color sometimes, and I wanted a way to describe it. Since they’re kinda my eyes too now.”_

_‘I . . . guess that makes sense. You could’ve just asked me about it.’_

_“Well, you were busy.”_

_‘I don’t mind.”_

There’s a pause. _“Oh.”_

_‘It’s actually kinda nice to have someone to talk to. Staying up all the time gets really boring.’_

_“I know, right! You humans romanticize being immortal so much, you don’t stop to think about what it’s like to have to live for years and years.”_

_‘Basically. When I was younger, I would’ve killed for the ability to stay awake all night without getting tired. Now, however, I see the truth.’_

_“Yep. I envy you humans sometimes. But, then I remember I can do this.”_ Gabriel snaps his fingers and a salad appears next to him/them.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Showoff,” he mutters, moving the bowl in front of him. “You forgot a fork,” he points out.

_“Y’know, you could try and do it yourself,”_ Gabriel suggests nonchalantly. _“It’s not that hard.”_

Sam scoffs. “Yeah, ‘cause you’ve been doing this since forever.”

_“Hey, I resent that,”_ Gabriel says indignantly. _“I haven’t used my Grace in millennia. Besides, you have some prior experience.”_

Sam winces and chuckles ruefully. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s comparable.”

_“Nonsense, experience is experience. Go on, try.”_

Sam rolls his eyes. “No.”

_“I won’t do it for you.”_

“Then I’ll get one from the kitchen.”

_“I’ll make them all disappear,”_ Gabriel says petulantly.

Sam pauses. “You’re gonna make me do this, aren’t you?”

_“Yep.”_

Sam sighs. “Fine. But if something unexpected happens, it’s _your_ fault.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it.”

Sam raises his hand, intending to snap, but pauses. He instead lowers his arm and waves his hand, reaching into Gabriel’s Grace.

A few seconds later, a spoon appears.

_“Hm,”_ Gabriel says considerably. _“Close enough.”_ He snaps his fingers and changes the spoon to a fork.

Sam refrains from rolling his eyes and takes a bite of the salad . . . only to spit it out seconds later.

He shudders. “Why did I do that,” he asks, mostly to himself. Given his previous experience with eating while sharing his vessel with an Archangel, he’d thought it was the last time it’d happen. Apparently, he was wrong.

_“I dunno why you did that either. For whatever reason, you can’t handle tasting every little bit of the food.”_

“You tricked me,” Sam mumbles discontentedly under his breath.

Gabriel makes a mock-offended noise. _“Why Sasquatch, how dare you insinuate that I, Loki, the Norse Trickster god, tricked you into eating something I knew would cause you to react like that. I’m_ appalled _.”_

Sam scoffs. “You’re insufferable.”

_“I am, aren’t I,”_ Gabriel says considerably.

Sam sighs. “Y’know what,” he glances at the clock, “it’s too early for this. I’m gonna go see if Cas wants to hang out. It’ll be nice to have some _civilized_ company.”

Gabriel pouts as Sam gets up and walks to a different room of the Bunker.

-

At around midday, everyone was in the library for their daily-ish lunch break. It was a very informal, typically sporadic, event established by Mary for the simple reason of, “We will have some normalcy around here if it kills me!” Everyone (well, most of everyone) agreed that she was right.

Castiel and Gabriel were not a part of that group.

_“But_ whyyy _,”_ Gabriel whines, for the umpteenth time.

Sam grits his teeth. As chill as Gabriel typically was, there were times he went to far. _‘Because it’s rude if we don’.’_

_“To Hell with politeness!”_

_“I agree with my brother here,”_ Castiel says. _“This is pointless, as none of us are going to eat.”_

Sam takes in a deep breath. _‘Cas, it’s not about that.’_

_“Then what is it about.”_

_‘Togetherness!’_

There’s a pause.

_“I don’t think that’s a real word,”_ Gabriel says eventually.

Sam closes his eyes and exhales. _‘You get my meaning. Besides, this is the only time everyone gets together.’_

_“I don’t see why that is such an important thing,”_ Castiel says.

Sam sighs. _‘Cas, you hang out with us all the time. This is the same thing.’_

There’s a silence.

_“But I don’t know them,”_ Castiel says eventually.

Sam refrains from rolling his eyes. _‘Then_ talk to them _,’_ he enunciates. _‘You didn’t know us at first.’_

Castiel pauses, almost considerably. _“I’ll think about it.”_

Sam sighs. _‘Y’know what, I give up. You two are hopeless.’_

_“So that means we can leave?”_ Gabriel asks hopefully.

_‘No.’_

Gabriel groans and Castiel mumbles discontentedly.

_“C’mon Sam, we have wings! We can go anywhere, just say the word!”_

Sam pauses, conflicted. _‘No,’_ he says eventually.

There’s a long silence, which Sam takes as the end to the conversation. Thankful, he goes back to listening to Rowena and Charlie debate about whether technology or magic was better.

After a few minutes, Castiel disappears with the unfurling of wings. Everyone jumps in their seats and looks at the suddenly vacant chair.

Sam curses.

_“Why does he get to leave,”_ Gabriel whines.

_‘He doesn’t,’_ Sam says firmly. _‘CASTIEL!’_

Silence.

Sam sighs. “Y’know what, I’m not dealing with any of this Angel angst,” he mutters.

Gabriel lets out a mock horrified gasp that gets them an odd look from everyone in the library. _“I’ll have you know, Sasquatch, that this ‘Angel angst’ is completely founded. Hell, I bet even Jack doesn’t want to be here right now.”_

They glance over at the Nephil, who was sitting awkwardly in his chair.

_“See,”_ Gabriel says triumphantly.

Sam refrains from rolling his eyes. _‘Then_ talk with him _. That’s one of the purposes for this whole thing.’_

There’s a pause. _“Fine,”_ Gabriel says eventually. _“But only ‘cause I’m bored.”_

However, before Gabriel could say anything, Castiel appears behind Jack before grabbing his arms and disappearing with a yelp and the sound of wings unfurling.

Everyone gapes at the empty chair. Bobby mutters something about ‘damn fool Angels’ and ‘give me a heart-attack’.

Sam curses. _‘Did Cas just kidnap him?’_

_“Yep.”_

Sam nods, preparing to tap into Angel Radio. _‘Castiel I swear to your absent Father, if you don’t bring him back this instant, I will take him back myself!’_

Silence.

Sam lets out a tiny whimper. _‘You don’t just go around kidnapping people,’_ he says helplessly.

_“Unless you’re an Angel,”_ Gabriel points out _, “Or a Pagan god,”_ he adds as an afterthought.

Sam furrows his eyebrows. _‘No,’_ he says slowly. _‘That’s not how it works.’_

_“Maybe in Winchester Land, but we live by different rules than you humans.”_

Sam prepares to say something, but pauses. “Y’know what, not even gonna go there,” he mutters.

There’s a sudden feeling of triumph that certainly wasn’t his own and Sam rolls his eyes.

-

“Ahem,” Ketch says a few minutes later, when things were dying down. After everyone was looking at him, he continues, “Good, now that I have your attention, there is something we must discuss.”

“What?” Mary asks.

“How we’re going to deal with Michael.”

There’s a silence, and everyone suddenly becomes very interested in their shoes.

Ketch sighs. “I thought as much. The reason I bring this up is because we can’t just have Gabriel stab him, given the Vessel he’s currently using. This presents an interesting problem of how we’re going to exorcize Michael from Dean.”

They all shift awkwardly in their seats.

“So, ideas. Anyone?”

Everyone glances around at each other, eyes eventually settling on Gabriel.

He blinks. “I dunno what you guys want from me. Far as I know, you can’t exorcize an Angel from its Vessel, let alone an _Arch_ angel.”

There’s a long, uncomfortable silence.

Eventually, Sam perks up and says, “Wait, there is a way.” They all look at him and he continues, “A year or so ago, we had to send Lucifer back to the Cage. Ketch had this thing that could exorcise Angels from their Vessels, and Rowena had a spell that could send him back to the Cage.”

“Except that obviously didn’t work,” Bobby interjects.

Sam nods. “That’s only because Crowley changed the spell when no one was looking.”

Everyone pauses considerably.

“Do you still have that thing?” Sam asks Ketch.

“No,” he says, shaking his head. “But, I think I’ll be able to make one.”

Sam looks to Rowena. “Do you remember the spell?”

“Of course I do, Samuel. It’s not one you forget easily.”

“Great! Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Everyone nods, hopeful looks on their faces.

Gabriel, who’d been silent, asks Sam _, “Is this really a good idea?”_

_‘Um, I think so? Why, what is it?’_

_“It’s just . . . do we have to send him to the Cage?”_

Sam pauses. _‘Well, yeah. Unless you know somewhere else we can keep him.’_

_“No, I don’t. I just . . . I’ve already lost one brother there. As much as Michael and I had our differences, I still loved him. The Cage . . . it’s not a good place. You know that first hand. It’s enough to drive one . . . mad. Mad with loneliness. It makes you forget yourself, twists you into something . . . empty. So far from who you used to be.”_

Sam considers this, his mind sober. _‘I get where you’re coming from,’_ he says gently. _‘Really, I do. But we don’t really have any other choice. You’ve seen what Michael wants to do. We can’t let that happen.’_

Gabriel sighs. _“I know. I just wish there was another way.”_

_‘I’m sorry. Really, I am. But there’s nothing else we can do.’_

_“Sadly. But it’s fine. Like you said, we don’t have any other choice.”_

_‘Yep. Now, I think we should go find Cas and Jack to tell them.’_

_“Sounds good.”_

_‘Great. You find him, and I’ll practice my anti-kidnapping people speech.’_

Sam feels a surprised, vague curiosity, but ignores it.


	6. Chapter 6

They found Castiel and Jack somewhere in Germany, the Schwartzwald to be exact. The two were standing in the center of a large clearing, and Sam notices Castiel’s wings stretched out behind him.

“Hey!” he shouts. “We briefly talked about this, Castiel! You don’t leave at lunch!”

Castiel’s head whips around and his wings twitch upwards. He gulps. “Uh, hi you two,” he says, almost sheepishly. “I was just . . .” he glances at Jack, “helping Jack with his powers.”

Jack gets a confused look on his face and Sam levels a bitchface at Castiel. “Sure,” he says.

Castiel gets a vaguely affronted look on his face. “Well, I am. Kind of.”

Sam doesn’t change his expression. “I’m gonna talk to you about this later, but now we have bigger fish to fry.”

Castiel furrows his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“We figured out a way to take care of Michael.”

Castiel blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah. I’ll tell you all about it after we get back to the Bunker.”

Castiel nods and disappears with the sound of wings unfurling, taking Jack with him.

Sam watches as they fly off. After a few seconds, Gabriel spreads his wings and follows.

-

Sometime around the next day, Sam finds a feather on the ground. He could immediately tell it was one of Gabriel’s because of the black color everywhere but the tip, which was gold, and a red stripe along an also golden shaft. This confused him for several reasons, but mostly because, as far as he knew, Angel feathers didn’t just fall out.

Shrugging, he tucks the feather in his pocket and continues to the kitchen.

-

Later that night, Sam starts itching. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but it was annoying the hell out of him.

Eventually, he gives in and puts his book down, reaching behind his back and trying to find the itch. Surprisingly, his fingers come in contact with feathers.

He quickly takes his hand away and shakes his head, going back to his book.

After a few minutes, the itch comes back and Sam angrily closes his book.

 _‘Gabriel!’_ he exclaims. _‘What’s going on?’_

It’s silent for a few seconds before, _“That itch? Oh, that’s just the molt.”_

Sam pauses. He understood what Gabriel just said, of course. It made sense, because he knew about birds and wings and all that. However, he was not expecting that he would ever be a part of it.

_‘Um, what?’_

There’s another silence.

 _“Y’know, molt,”_ Gabriel says with feigned nonchalance.

Sam takes in a breath and exhales slowly. _‘As in, “all your feathers fall out and grow back” molt?’_

_“Yeah.”_

Sam stays silent for about a minute before nodding. _‘And I wasn’t told about this because why?’_

Gabriel shrugs. _“Didn’t occur to me.”_

_‘Why not?’_

_“I wasn’t really planning on it until you said yes.”_

_‘Well, what’s gonna happen?’_

_“Itching, feather loss, general pain, maybe blood.”_

Sam chuckles uncertainly. _‘Oh, sounds fun.’_

_“Yep. Cassy’s probably realizing this about now too.”_

_‘What about Jack?’_

_“He doesn’t need to worry about it since his Grace is so low.”_

“Lucky,” Sam mutters.

 _“Uh-huh. But don’t worry, I’ve gone through this_ a lot _. I know what I’m doing.”_

Sam sighs. He highly doubted Gabriel ever knew what he was doing, but for now, he was willing to look past it.

-

It was quiet. This was odd for several reasons, none of which Dean wanted to think of right now. In the moment, he was content to take whatever moments of peace he could get.

Sadly, it didn’t last long.

He opens his eyes and realizes that 1, he had eyes, and 2, he was in his room. Well, not actually. It was another one of Michael’s simulations. He only knew this because it felt off. Nothing he could really point out, just a feeling of wrongness.

Sighing heavily, he gets up and walks out to the library.

Sam was there, reading. Or, well, a construct of him was.

“Mornin’,” ‘Sam’ says.

Dean grunts and continues to the kitchen, where he found ‘Castiel’.

The Angel was making something, presumably breakfast.

Dean sighs again, which makes ‘Castiel’ turn around.

A smile breaks across its face, and it abandons the stove. “Dean, good morning.”

Dean glares. “Yeah, it’s wonderful,” he says sarcastically.

The expression on its face doesn’t change. “I know, right? Do you want some pancakes, I’m making breakfast.”

“No. I don’t get hungry anymore.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure Sam will like some.”

“Whatever,” Dean mutters, walking away.

He ends up in one of the deeper parts of the Bunker. It was mostly abandoned, more so than the other parts. It was where he usually retreated whenever he got sent here, since it didn’t remind him of anything.

He walks to one of the emptier rooms and sits with his back against the wall. In the dark and quiet, he got to think.

Sadly, it wasn’t just his thoughts he heard.

-

After a few hours, he finally breaks.

It wasn’t the first time, and certainly wouldn’t be the last, but he was getting tired of it.

Sighing, he glances at the ceiling.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks quietly.

There was no answer. There never was.

“Why can’t you just let me go? Or at least stop putting me . . . here?”

Tears start welling his eyes and he closes them.

“I can’t take much more of this.” Dean chuckles ruefully. “Then again, maybe that’s your plan. To break me,” he says bitterly.

The tears fall and he swallows thickly.

“Why don’t you talk to me?” he asks, a little louder. “Answer me?”

A sob forces its way up and he tries to keep the rest down.

“Why . . .” he starts, choking up.

More tears fall.

“I just want this to end,” he whispers. “All of it.”

A few more sobs echo around the empty room.

“I can’t take it anymore. This . . . approximation. It’s not _them_.”

He shakes his head and closes his eyes. “I don’t want _this_. I want the real thing.”

There’s an almost silence, filled with muffled sobs.

“I don’t want this!” he yells, a sudden burst of anger.

Dean pauses, more tears falling. “This isn’t what I asked for,” he whimpers.

“This isn’t what I wanted,” he sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if any of you reading this have a scene you wanna see happen, please let me know. I can't guarantee I can actually write it and put it in, but I'd love to see what ideas you guys have. Just, like, keep it clean. Please.
> 
> (Honestly, I'm mostly asking because I'm running out of filler, but also because I want hilarious hi-jinks with Gabriel!Sam and I'm not a very creative person.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you liked it. Comment if you can.


End file.
